1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier-bag for plate-shaped articles and a process for producing the carrier-bag. More particularly, the present invention relates to a carrier-bag made of a plastic film which has a simple structure, is easily handled, can be economically produced in accordance with a simple process, and contains plate-shaped articles horizontally and a process for producing this carrier-bag.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In general, plate-shaped articles containing sushi, lunch, Japanese cakes, western cakes, or the like must be carried along in the condition that the articles are held horizontally to protect the content. Such articles used to be wrapped with a wrapping cloth or tied with strings in such a manner that the articles can be held horizontally and carried along. In recent years, more convenient plastic carrier-bags for plate-shaped articles have been used. However, many of the plastic carrier-bags for plate-shaped articles have drawbacks in that the bags are easily broken and that the appearance is inferior.
The present inventors proposed carrier-bags for plate-shaped articles which can improve the above drawbacks in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. Showa 59(1984)-60916). FIG. 1(a) shows a plan view of this carrier-bag for plate-shaped articles. FIG. 1(b) shows a sectional view of this carrier-bag cut along the line A--A, and FIG. 1(c) shows a sectional view of this carrier-bag cut along the line B--B. These are carrier-bags which are made of films and comprise a bag part 1 having a plate-shape and holding parts 2 for holding the bag part horizontally. In the carrier-bag, an opening 3 which opens horizontally is formed along the center line of the upper face of the bag part. Two tape films are placed along the edges of the opening from a peripheral part to another peripheral part of the bag part, and both end parts of the tape films are fixed to the peripheral parts of the bag part. One of side edges of each tape film is fixed to the corresponding edge of the opening, and a finger hole 4 is formed at the center of each side edge of the opening.
This carrier-bag for plate-shaped articles can contain a plate-shaped article even when the article has a heavy weight, and the article can be held horizontally even when the article is not balanced in the weight. Therefore, the carrier-bag has acquired good reputation and has been widely used. However, this carrier-bag for plate-shaped articles shows a quality more than necessary for containing a plate-shaped articles having a light weight. Therefore, development of a carrier-bag for plate-shaped articles having a light weight which can be economically produced in accordance with a simpler process and can be used more conveniently has been desired.